


Древесные свечи

by Kyooka



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Mini, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на WTF Combat 2015 в команду WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Древесные свечи

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Кристал.

Желтый огонек свечи танцевал напротив зеркала. Он отражался в полированном стекле, попадал на еще одно зеркало, поставленное рядом, и в итоге свет рассеивался, заполняя всю комнату. Петра передвинула зеркало, и круг света стал шире, слился с таким же кругом, падающим от лампы на столе. Сгорбившаяся над ним Ханджи в своей большой шерстяной шали походила на горного тролля. Такого старого, который сутками спит в какой-нибудь лощине, притворяясь замшелым камнем. Шаль выкупил командир Эрвин у каких-то торговцев на осенней ярмарке — ярко-зеленый и косматый сверток больше всего напоминал большой пучок травы, чем что-то, что можно носить. Они даже делали ставки всем отрядом, как отреагирует Ханджи на подобный подарок. Проиграли все, даже те, кто говорил, что шаль останется в кабинете у сержанта в качестве дополнительного одеяла. Ханджи это зеленое шерстяное чудовище любила. Любила настолько, что временами Петра ловила себя на странном чувстве — тянущем, темном и горячем. Больше всего оно напоминало ревность. А вот к кому больше — к командору или его подарку, вопрос был спорный.

Будь Петра чуть более эмоциональной, то, наверное, было бы проще развешивать ярлыки, но у нее это никогда не получалось хорошо. Соседскому мальчишке, таскавшему для нее ягоды из леса и обещавшему жениться, как только она вырастет, Петра зажимала нос «сливкой» и говорила не шутить. Поделенные напополам, съеденные подчистую ягоды и щербатая улыбка во время каждого прощания говорили ей, что Петер не так уж и серьезен. Хотя даже мать уже записывала их в пару, а все соседские девчонки смеялись — Петер и Петра, жених и невеста, тили-тили-тесто. Всё пошло не так, когда в какую-то из однодневных подружек Петра бросила камень. За что-то детское, глупое и жестокое, за то, что сказала Петеру, что с его больными ногами он никогда не найдет себе невесту, а Петра возится с ним из жалости. Это была ее первая кровь — Петра вспоминала эту девочку каждый раз, когда смотрела на свечи. В церкви, во время похорон тоже было много свечей.   
А зимой Петер слег с лихорадкой, и его тоже не стало.

Похороны и зима — вот два времени, когда вокруг много свечей.

У Ханджи они хранились в большой старой шкатулке со сломанной крышкой — целый золотой запас. На кощунственный перерасход казенного имущества закрывали глаза все — от снабженца до командора, который сам изводил столько свечей, что так и тянуло шутить о том, что, наверное, он их ест.

— Тебе темно? — лицо Ханджи в полумраке было рельефным, словно его вырезали из дерева, а борозды щедро закрасили чернилами. Не дождавшись ответа, она достала еще одну свечу. Пламя легко перебралось на чистый фитиль, света стало еще больше. — Вот, так получше должно быть. Мне-то света хватает.

Хватает света, чувства, жизни — Петра только вздохнула и вытащила из-под себя покрывало, заворачиваясь в него. Если бы она понимала, что нужно делать, когда кто-то делает тебе предложение, то, наверное, так бы и осталась в своей деревушке, растила сейчас третьего ребенка и варила яблочный джем по осени. Наверное, если бы она умела плакать, то никогда не попала бы в разведку.  
Наверное, если бы она знала, что нужно говорить другому человеку, когда понимаешь, что он тебе стал слишком важен, ее зимние ночи не были бы так одиноки. 

— Ты совсем как кошка, — одеяло морило теплом, Петра зарылась носом в чужие подушки. — Не спишь по ночам, видишь в темноте, а еще лохматая.

— Лохматая?

— Ну да, лохматая и шерстяная.

— В первый раз слышу, чтобы кошек определяли так, — Ханджи косила глазом в зеркало, весело улыбаясь краем губ. — Сама-то разве не кошка?

— Тощая, рыжая и прихожу погреться?

— Эй-эй, не говори так, словно мысли мои читаешь!

Пламя свечей танцевало от смеха. С Ханджи всегда было просто и тепло, а еще она была права — Петра и правда приходила к ней греться. Сначала просто так, чтобы поговорить, потом они стали засиживаться, а тем для разговора становилось всё больше. Они с удовольствием перемывали кости всем офицерам и с наслаждением трясли чужие тайны. Так Петра узнала, что у Мике над верхней губой розовое родимое пятно, которого он жутко стеснялся с самого детства, поэтому и отпустил усы сразу, как начала расти борода, и что офицера Нанабу в детстве наряжали девочкой, потому что много болел. Аж до пяти лет — у него мать была с хутора ведунов и говорила, что для того, чтобы обмануть болезнь, нужно обмануть природу, вот и переодевала сына дочкой. Шутки шутками, а вот во время зачисления его взяли и приписали к женской казарме — перепутали.

— Хорошо обманули природу, ничего не скажешь, — смеялась Ханджи.

С Петрой, видимо, тоже что-то такое — перепутали в детстве местами хорошее и плохое, правильное и неправильное. Поэтому она приходит по ночам к Ханджи, вместо того чтобы присмотреть кого-то из офицеров или хотя бы ответить Ауруо. Он ведь неплохой, даже славный. Только совсем еще мальчишка и постоянно краснеет рядом с ней. Петра даже дала ему шанс — на прошлый новый год, когда все пили грог с соком, сдалась и позволила себя поцеловать. Вышло скомкано, мокро, противно. Губы шлепали друг о друга как лягушки, а Петра упорно пыталась найти внутри себя хоть что-то теплое, хотя бы маленький огонек, чтобы раздуть его сильней.

Ничего. Похоронила ты свое сердце, Петра Рал, вместе с соседским мальчишкой, под синими снегами родной деревни. А ведь она даже лица его не помнит, не то что каких-то чувств. Рассказать кому, так засмеют.

Над бумагами Ханджи могла просидеть всю ночь — Петра как-то заснула, а когда проснулась, обнаружила себя укрытой до самого носа колючей шалью, а Ханджи — всё так же сидящей за столом. Свечи почти превратились в огарки, за окном небо светлело, наливаясь густой синевой, а Петре впервые за многие годы было тепло.

— Ну, хватит сидеть, совсем глаза испортишь, — повторяла она каждый раз, перегибаясь через плечо Ханджи, чтобы выхватить из рук перо. Получалось не всегда. Это у них было обязательной частью программы — полчаса упрашиваний, прежде чем Ханджи сдавалась, откладывала в сторону малопонятные манускрипты и отбрасывала назад голову. Иногда Петра распускала ей волосы, перебирая густые каштановые пряди, иногда чесала за ушами. Слабо царапая, словно правда лаская кошку. Ханджи нравилось, и она действительно почти мурлыкала. Уши у нее были нежные, мгновенно алели, стоило прихватить их зубами. Это Петре тоже нравилось — подойти сзади, уложить на плечо голову и медленно, неторопливо покусывать и посасывать мочку уха, дожидаясь, пока Ханджи не вытерпит и не обернется. В первый раз Петра просто смотрела, как горят ее глаза, как пестрые крапинки на радужке переливаются всеми цветами зелени, а во второй раз — поцеловала. Само собой вышло. Вот она дурачилась, мешала работать и отвлекала от бумаг, а вот уже губы совсем близко — возмущенно округлившиеся, темные, с небольшой трещинкой в углу. Потянуться вперед и поцеловать их было так просто. Всего мгновение горячего воздуха между ними, и вот уже губы липнут к губам. Легко, нежно — Петра не торопилась, а Ханджи не требовала. Обняла за шею и похлопала по макушке, как неразумную.

Что ты делаешь, Петра?

Так она и спрашивала — растерянно, широко раскрыв глаза, — когда стояла прижатая к столу, а Петра молча тянула с нее ремни амуниции. Расстегнуть все пряжки было всё равно что выиграть войну, потому что за ее пальцами тут же следовали другие, одергивали, застегивали обратно, поправляли. Мешали как только можно, но Петра упрямая, всегда была такой. Поцелуи плавились на губах свечным воском — медленные, горячие и непривычные. Губы у Ханджи оказались сухие, все перекусанные, пообветрившиеся, шершавые, как и руки, привыкшие к поводьям и рукояти палаша. Петра водила по ним языком, слизывая вкус, мягко целовала уголки рта и смеялась от щекотки, когда Ханджи, что-то тихо фыркнув, потерлась носом о ее нос. Она обняла ее — ладони с силой прошлись по талии, сразу сжали в горсти ягодицы, притискивая ближе, и тогда Петра поняла — она выиграла войну. Тугие пряжки расстегивались легко, сдаваясь без боя.

В одежде они путались еще долго, потому что цеплялись друг за друга — то нашивкой, то эластичная лента не сразу снялась со стопы, то Ханджи после долгого и задумчивого рассматривания нижней сорочки Петры резко подсунула под нее руки — горячие и шершавые. И сразу ущипнула за соски. Она потом еще долго мяла грудь — пока Петра не начала просить перестать. Прижатая спиной к твердому животу, чувствуя через тонкую сорочку жар чужого тела, Петра себе самой казалась маленькой свечкой. Яркий огонь съедал ее фитиль, и она текла, текла, медленно превращаясь в горячую лужу. Терлась промежностью о колено Ханджи, пытаясь сжать его сильней бедрами, постоянно соскальзывая и кусая губы от того, что снова, чуть-чуть не добрав, не дошла до пика. На кровать она упала совершенно измотанной и очень злой — наслаждение медленно спадало без поддержки, а Ханджи только смотрела на нее. Всё так же, как после первого поцелуя — широко открытыми глазами. Петра медленно перевернулась на спину и развела в стороны ноги, поддергивая сорочку выше. Так, чтобы было видно всё ее естество — мокрое от пота и сока, текущее, алое от прилившей крови. После такого бесстыдства любой мужчина ее бы взял сразу, но то мужчина... Петра собрала ладонью пот с бедер, размазала по пальцам текущий с себя сок и резко провела ребром ладони вверх-вниз, закусывая губы от острого удовольствия. Еще, нужно еще. У нее никогда не получалось кончить быстро — фантазии менялись в голове, одна бесстыдней другой, а внизу всё горело, пульсировало и сводило сладкой дрожью. Когда Ханджи опустилась сверху, целуя, горячая волна наконец-то накрыла ее. 

В ту ночь Петра не ушла, пока не прогорели свечи. Она распустила волосы Ханджи, сняла с нее некрасивые очки, а потом долго и аккуратно раздевала ее — под форменной рубашкой у нее ничего не было. Петра выворачивала костяные пуговицы по одной, начав сверху. После каждой она задерживалась с поцелуями — щекотала губами кожу на шее, груди, животе, прихватывала зубами, сдавливая, пока не затвердеют горошины сосков. Они у Ханджи оказались крупными, острыми — тронешь языком, и морщатся, поднимаясь над широким темным ореолом. Когда Ханджи лежала на спине, казалось, что груди у нее почти нет, одни соски. Положить ладони, покатать, и уже чувствуются ребра. Ханджи вся была такой — твердой и теплой. Как дерево. Гибкая молодая ива. На берегу речки, что стекала с гор, росли такие. Петра часто по весне приходила к запруде нарезать молодых ивовых веток, чтобы потом делать из них свистульки. Ивовая кора гладкая, только слегка шершавая, вся в прожилках и небольших выступах, словно в родинках. У Ханджи их на животе целая россыпь — темно-коричневых, чуть выпуклых. Словно смолы кто-то накапал, а она застыла. Петра запомнила каждую. Водила пальцем от одной до другой, положив голову на живот Ханджи, и слушала, как мерно бьется ее сердце. Ровно, сильно. Неясный гул тела был похож на ворчание огненной горы, которая просыпается от долгого сна.

На шее у Ханджи тоже были родинки. Их Петра нашла позже, когда перестала уходить по ночам. Вдвоем теплей, вдвоем хорошо. Можно читать книги, перегнувшись через чужое плечо, можно расчесывать друг другу волосы, можно просто любить друг друга, пока не надоест или не догорят свечи.

Петра потянулась и слезла с кровати. Пришло время для ритуального изгнания из-за стола. Она подошла тихо, ступая с носка на пятку, чтобы ни одна половица не скрипнула, обняла Ханджи за плечи, приваливаясь сзади и накрывая кусачей шерстяной шалью. 

— Теперь мы с тобой два тролля.

— Кстати! Ты же мне так и не рассказала про них. С гор приходит не так много народу, а про твои края вообще никто ничего не знает, — Ханджи даже не подумала увернуться. Она подняла руку вверх и зажала нос Петры между пальцев, делая «сливку».

— У нас не любят болтать, — улыбнулась Петра и зарылась носом в теплые каштановые волосы. — Болтунам явится во сне Горная Хозяйка и превратит их язык в камень, и тогда они больше не смогут молвить ни слова.

От их возни пламя свечи на столе отплясывало, как сумасшедшее, а Петра вспоминала старые сказки — про Огневушку, уши призрачной кошки, которая живет в холмах, ведьминский синий колодец. В ее краях было много сказок и мало людей, в ее краях берегли тепло и всегда ждали зиму. Ее приход всегда определялся по количеству свечей. Если вместо одной за сутки уходило пять, то, значит, пришла зима. Календарю на этот счет доверять было нельзя — месяцы вели себя как вздумается, но только не так, как записано на бумаге. Вот и получалось — снег в середине осени, никогда не угадаешь. 

Свечи, в отличие от календаря, не лгали.

С людьми так же — либо есть внутри огонек, либо погас, а остальное всё ложь. Даже желания. Петра помнила, как постоянно мечтала о будущем, и каждый раз в ее фантазиях оно было другим. В детстве — помогать по дому матери и ходить на подледный лов с отцом, чуть постарше — что Петер поправится, что его ноги будут такие же, как у всех. Потом — что станет курсантом, что войдет в десятку лучших, что будет служить в Королевской гвардии, охраняя Его Величество. Что они выиграют войну и убьют всех титанов. Что она своими глазами увидит настоящую огненную гору, внутри которой клокочет с низким гулом горячая кровь земли, что... они с Ханджи обе доживут до этого дня.

Мечты так скоротечны, совсем как век свечи.

— Пойдем спать, — Петра прихватила губами торчащее из-под волос ухо. — Уже поздно.

Рядом с Ханджи было тепло — Петра надеялась, что рядом с ней тоже. Потому что наконец-то чувствовала, как внутри танцует, ровно горя, маленький огонек. Ей не нужно многого, чтобы поддерживать его — достаточно оставаться у Ханджи каждую ночь. 

Пока не погаснет последняя свеча.


End file.
